In the prior art, tableting machines or rotary tablet presses are described, in which compression roller columns are used. Depending on the type, these compression roller columns can look exactly the same, and cannot be visually distinguished. Therefore, in the prior art, various methods and processes are described in order to be able to distinguish even compression roller columns that look the same on the outside but have different technical features. For example, compression roller columns can differ by different measuring pins, adjustment paths and displacement sensors which can record different forces. In the prior art, codings are described, with which compression roller columns are provided and with the help of which compression roller columns that look the same can be distinguished. These codings can be of mechanical or digital nature. For example, compression roller columns can be provided with self-explanatory or consecutive markings. In the case of consecutive marking, the information about the compression roller column must be printed on the column. The data could also be contained in a file that has to be consulted when the manner in which the compression roller is configured is to be verified.
For example, in DE 20 2005 017 516 U1, a rotary tableting machine is disclosed, in which individual subassemblies and/or individual parts of subassemblies of the tableting machine can be exchanged, wherein each subassembly or each individual part of a subassembly includes a uniquely identifiable transponder, which can be read via a transceiver unit. Such a transponder can be, for example, an RFID (radio-frequency identification) sensor, with which the subassembly or the individual parts of the subassembly are provided. Usually, electrical waves are transmitted between a transmitter and a receiver. The RFID technology accordingly is based on the use of electromagnetic induction. However, in the process, interfering signals or interference sinks can occur due to the ferromagnetic components of a tableting machine or of a rotary tablet press. Accordingly, it is ruled out that a transmitter and/or receiver can be placed at any desired site in the tableting machine or the rotary tablet press. Transmitter and receiver must be placed as close to one another as possible, so that the surrounding iron mass has as little influence as possible on the signal quality or functionality of the RFID sensor. Another disadvantage of the RFID technology is that its use is associated with high costs in comparison to other methods.
Due to the transmission of electromagnetic waves between transmitter and receiver, it is possible to transmit, for example, identification data of the compression roller column. As a result, the information concerning the pressure roller column is no longer located exclusively in the compression roller column, but also in an external system. Thus, such a system can be susceptible to misuse or tampering.
A monitoring, also based on the use of transponders, for the arrangement and operation of components or subassemblies of a tableting machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,443 B2, wherein, by means of a contact-free configuration of the communication between a write or read head and the transponders, a complex wiring of individual transducers, sensors or switches should be avoided. Such a complex wiring results when each component or each subassembly is connected individually to the write or read head.
In addition, it is possible to provide compression roller columns with bar codes (strip codes) or QR (quick response) codes. Here, it has been technologically challenging to connect the compression roller columns with these code types in such a way that the codes can be read without error at all times. Both the bar code technology and the QR code technology are based on strong optical contrast between a light colored, usually white, background, and the characteristic dark, in particular black, strips or patterns. The codes applied on the compression roller column are easily damaged or soiled, which impairs their functional capability. In addition, it is difficult to integrate the application of the code in the manufacturing process of the compression roller columns. Furthermore, the fastening to the compression roller column must be sufficiently durable so that the codes do not become detached from the compression roller column during the exchange, production or cleaning process. This applies particularly to wash-in-place machines.
A disadvantage of the coding of a compression roller column before it is built into the tableting machine is that the coding cannot contain all the characteristic features of the compression roller column. This pertains, for example, to the sensitivity of the measuring bridge, and, in particular, to data that change during the service life of the machine. In addition, the printing ink used to apply the coding to the compression column can peel off and conceivably find their way into the tablets to be manufactured. This is in violation of good manufacturing practices (GMP) and must be avoided at all costs.
In the case in which the coding is etched, the etching process must take place before the surface treatment of the compression roller column. Consequently, later changes can no longer be acquired.
In U.S. Pat. No. 9,144,873 B2, mechanical coding elements are disclosed, which are recesses and protrusions that unequivocally the position of a plurality of control cam elements on a cam support of a tablet press. A disadvantage of these mechanical coding elements is that the components that engage in one another have to be fabricated with high precision, which is particularly challenging technologically if the stresses that occur in the tablet press require the use of hardened materials. As a result, components can become distorted and have to be straightened, which affects the precision of a component.
In US 2014/0145362 A1, a stripper device of a tablet press with an identification and/or positioning unit and identification and/or positioning data is disclosed. Here, the stripper device includes a read and/or write unit, which is configured in order to communicate with the at least one identification and/or positioning unit, in order to read out the identification and/or positioning data from the at least one identification and/or positioning unit. It is proposed to carry out this communication wirelessly. Due to the wireless communication based on the transmission of electromagnetic waves, the disadvantages mentioned above in connection with the RFID technology can occur. In particular, the use of iron-containing and thus ferromagnetic constituents in a tablet press leads to interference and shielding effects in the signal transmission.
In US 2014/0195036 A1, a method is described for operating an installation for manufacturing tablets, wherein, in a storage and communication component which is arranged on the rotor packets, a data set adapted to the rotor type can be stored. It is known that the rotor type or the constituents thereof perform a rotation during the operation of the rotary press, and, therefore, primarily wireless communication means are considered for the use of rotatable constituents of the rotary press. However, if wired communication means are to be used on the rotor packets, this can have a disadvantageous effect on the manageability of the rotary press, and the likelihood of incorrect cabling exists.